Of The Isle
by mynameisella
Summary: Hadley was an ordinary girl (with an obsession for the Descendants movies) until she made a wish upon a star. Next thing she knows, she's stuck on the Isle of the Lost and has to find a way to survive in a prison made for the most dangerous villains in the world. Eventual Harry/OC
1. A Wish Gone Wrong

The day I ended up on the Isle was like any other day, until it wasn't.

* * *

 _"What's my name? What's my name? Uma! Say it louder. What's my name? What's my name? Uma! Feel the power."_

I was an ordinary thirteen-year-old girl the day it all went down. I was watching Descendants 2, the sequel to my favorite movie. I was obsessed! This was the third time in two days I'd watched the sequel. I already knew all the words to all of the songs. I sang along with Uma, singing at the top of my lungs. I wasn't the best singer, but I loved singing so I didn't care.

"Shut up, Hadley!" My older brother shouted from his bedroom. He had a friend over (like he did every night during the summer) and I was probably embarrassing him. I smirked to myself and shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY; BAD GIRLS HAVE ALL THE FUN. NEVER LEARNED HOW TO COUNT CAUSE I'M NUMBER ONE," I shouted alongside Harry as he danced on the screen. "READY HERE WE COME, WE ALWAYS GET OUR WAY. IT'S A PIRATE'S LIFE EVERY SINGLE DAY-"

Jake cut me off by storming into my room and turning the TV off, cutting off Harry's solo. Which, you know, was the _best part_ of the song!

"Hey!" I shouted. I jumped off my bed. "I was watching that."

"You're being annoying!" Jake retorted. "Stop watching your dumb movie. Or at least shut up and turn it down."

"You're not the boss of me," I replied. I turned the TV back on and turned the volume up. Jake bent down and unplugged the DVD player.

"MOM!" We shouted at the same time. I could already hear our tired mother working her way up the steps as she listened to us bicker.

"You can't do that I'm watching my movie God Jake leave me alone you're such a jerk go play your stupid video games with your stupid friend and lose cause you always loser you're such a loser..."

"You're so loud and annoying your movie is stupid you leave me alone you little brat why don't you go make your own friends oh right cause no one likes you..."

"HEY!" Mom shouted as I took a step back. Jake's words hit me hard, and I started to tear up. I didn't have any friends and I was very sensitive about that. Jacob knew that. I could tell by his face that he knew he went too far. "That is enough out of both of you. Jacob, go back to your room and stop picking on your sister or else your little friend is going home. Hadley, you need to respect that Jacob has company."

"I'm just trying to have fun," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. I was trying hard not to cry.

"Hads," Jacob said, but I ignored him and climbed under my covers. Mom sighed. She never knew the right thing to say. She quietly plugged my DVD player back in place, told Jake again to leave, and started the movie over again. The volume was quiet but audible, which is no fun when it comes to musicals. I didn't say anything, just curled up under my blankets and let Ways to be Wicked play.

I wished I could run away like Mal, but I wouldn't have an Evie or Ben to come bring me home. I'd just be gone forever. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

I sat up and leaned against my headboard, watching as Evie went to get Ben and tell him that Mal was gone. I finally started to cry, wishing I had friends like them. I was so alone- so lonely. I felt like I could drown in the feeling.

 _I wish I could have friends like the Descendants_ , I wished silently, closing my eyes. I didn't notice that right then, outside my window, there was a shooting star streaking across the sky.

I fell asleep like that, half-sitting up and watching Descendants 2, my wish swirling 'round and 'round in my mind.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of someone patting me down. I sat up with a start, face-to-face with a troll. A literal troll. So, I did the only thing a thirteen-year-old girl would be expected to do in that situation. I screamed.

It (he?) growled and shoved me into the wall behind me. "You've got nothing to steal anyway, _princess_." It spit on the ground by my feet and stomped off.

I wasn't in my bed anymore, as if that wasn't already obvious. I was in some sort of alley, still wearing my pajamas. Above me was some shabby awning and above that was nothing but grey, stormy skies. It looked like it was going to pour any second.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. The alley was dirt underneath my bare feet and there was nothing but an overflowing dumpster next to me. I tucked my light blonde hair behind my ears, finding it to be much dirtier and more knotted than it should have been. There were closed doors lining the walls of the alley, though none of them gave any signs of life. There was a way out on the other side of the alley, but before I could move I heard a voice call my name.

"Hadley! There you are!" It turned out there was another door on the other side of the dumpster and a creature crawled out of it, grabbing onto my arm. I stumbled back, trying to get away from the thing, but it held on strong. The thing was spindly and blue, almost like a cross between a person and a baby dragon. "Your father's been looking for you everywhere! You're in huge trouble."

The thing was strong and easily dragged me. I tried to dig my heels into the dirt, but it was hard as stone and didn't give me any traction at all.

"Who are you?" I demanded, using my free hand to grab onto the grimy dumpster. "And what do you mean, my dad?" My dad died shortly after I was born. Car accident.

"You're going to get us both in trouble, Hadley! Come _on_." It gave on huge tug and my fingers slipped from the dumpster and I went crashing into the blue creature.

"PANIC," a far-too-familiar voice shouted from inside the building, "WHERE IS THAT WRETCHED GIRL? DAMN HER TO HELL!"

"Panic?" I repeated dumbly as the blue creature shoved me off of its body.

"That's my name. Now come on!" Panic dragged me inside the building and we stopped cold in front of the furious man in the room.

He was taller than any person I'd ever seen in my life. His blue hair was wild, his skin slightly blue as well. His teeth were pointed and crooked as he sneered at me.

"There you are! Out all night again, you little wretch! Where's the food? The money? Clothes? Did you get ANYTHING from the barge today?"

"The what?" I asked, heart pounding. I was terrified and confused. I wanted to go home. I tried to back up, to leave the way I came, but Panic was still behind me and held me there. He shook his head at me.

The man slapped me across the face.

"Useless! What is the point of having children if they're useless! I should have killed your mother when she said she was pregnant. It would have been a lot better than having to raise you!"

"I- I- don't-"

"Just go to your room and stay there for once, you godforsaken- Agh! Pain! Go fetch some supplies before they all end up in the shops! Panic, make sure she doesn't leave again. I'm tired of having to track her down." The main whined and complained like a child, but I was too scared of him to move. Panic shoved me hard and I stumbled forward as both he and his fatter, red counterpart muttered a response.

"Yes, Lord Hades."

* * *

 **A/N** : What did everyone think of Descendants 2? I'm totally obsessed. It's not even funny. I tried to refrain from starting another fanfiction, but here it is :p Hopefully I'll be able to stick to it and finish it, since it's going to be a long one. I've got plans for it! Let me know what you thought of the chapter.

Stay evil, dollface!


	2. An Impossible Place

I sat inside a room that was more like a walk-in closet with a floor mat for a bed. It had a slightly squishy floor mat shoved in one corner and a dismally small pile of clothes in another and that was about it. I sat on the floor mat, no matter how dirty it was, and tried to process what was going on. My head felt like it was swimming and the only thought that really stood out was: _I want to go home._

Panic had called the blue man Hades. Like the Greek God Hades? Whose henchmen were called Panic and Pain... Kind of like the Disney movie! But those weren't human hybrids like these two were, they were little dragon monster things. Unless...

I scratched my head as I mulled over everything. This didn't make any sense! Where was I? Why was there a guy just liked Hades from Disney's Hercules (minus the fire hair) and why did Panic call him my dad? If Panic was supposed to be like the one from the Disney movie, why was he and Pain human-like?

I made a face when I felt how dirty my hair was. I tried to run my fingers through it, but it was so knotted that they wouldn't move. I looked down and noticed for the first time that the bottom half of my long blonde hair was blue. It was a pretty aqua color, but that had _definitely_ not been there the night before.

I couldn't take this. I stood up and opened the door. Panic was dozing as he leaned against the wall next to the room, but he jumped awake as I stepped out.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, trying to look intimidating. But since my mind was kind of connecting him with the bumbling, skittish idiot from the movie it just wasn't intimidating at all.

"I need to wash up," I said as confidently as I could. I was small for a thirteen-year-old, but Panic was small too, so I stood as tall as I could. He looked me up and down. I took a step forward and he shoved me back. "I'm disgusting! Just- just let me clean up and I'll be right back." I said.

"That's what you said last time. And where did you end up? Halfway across the Isle with those stupid friends of yours!"

"The Isle?" I repeated, the phrase bouncing around my head. _The Isle..._ Like The Isle of the Lost? No! That was stupid. The Isle of the Lost was fiction after all. It was just a movie. It wasn't real.

But then again, neither was Hades...

"I'll be right back," I insisted, "just tell me where to go." Panic gave me a strange look, his blue scales on his cheeks shimmering in the dim light.

"You know where the water pump is." I blinked.

"Obviously," I bluffed. I decided in that moment it was best to pretend I was who he clearly thought I was (the daughter of Hades) instead of insisting that I wasn't. "But I'm tired. So, lead the way." It shouldn't have worked, but I guess since Panic was a minion he did what minions do best; he followed directions. He led me through the sparse kitchen to the front of the house- if you could even call it a house. It was more like a rundown wooden cabin. Or a shack. Yeah, more like a shack.

There was a rusty pump two yards down. Panic gestured vaguely to it.

"I'll wait here," he said.

"You do that," I muttered. I paused a moment, fearing retribution for my remark, but he just waited impatiently. Even my mom would have at least yelled at me for sassing her like that.

The pump was hard to use, but after a minute I finally got some water flowing. I assumed there was no soap or shampoo, so I did the best I could and rinsed my hair, combing it with my fingers. I soaked my pajamas as I wiped down my body until I was as clean as I could be without soap. I had no towel, so I just wrung my hair out the best I could and walked back to where Panic stood, watching me. It was creepy, to say the least.

"Back to your room," Panic said as soon as I was close enough to grab. I protested, but he dragged me back and shoved me into the closet.

"I want to go home!" I shouted.

"You are home!" Panic shouted back. I sat back on the floor mat, not caring that I was soaking it. I wanted to go home. Back to my mom, my books, my movies... even back to my annoying big brother. He was mean and picked on me, but he was better than Panic and Hades. My eyes teared up and I just started to cry.

* * *

I must have cried myself to sleep, because I woke shivering on the mat. I was dry by then, so quite a few hours must have passed. There was a large wet spot underneath me, so I stood up and got off the mat.

The sleep had done me some good. I wanted to know what was going on for real. I needed answers. And I wasn't going to get them sitting in a closet. _Be like Mal_ , I told myself. Mal was my favorite of the original Descendants and a sort of hero of mine. She may not have always known who she was, but she always had a plan and did whatever it took to make it happen. I just needed to follow her lead. I ran my fingers through my hair, which was mostly straight but wavy at the bottom, and tried to clear it of any knots. I wasn't completely successful, but I did my best.

I searched the small pile of clothes for something to wear. I couldn't stay in my pajamas all day, after all. I found a dyed-teal leather skirt that flared out at the bottom, a black T-shirt made of clingy material that reminded me of jazz pants, and a teal leather jacket. The jacket had multiple zippers and the shoulders were littered with silver studs. There were also some blue booties adorned with the same silver studs and a pair of black tights. The tights were covered in holes, but they worked all the same. I had no mirror to look in, but I could tell that I looked the a VK from the Isle.

 _No! Get that thought out of your head, Hadley. The Isle isn't real. You're not on the Isle of the Lost. It's just a movie!_ I smacked my head lightly as if to beat some sense into my head and opened the door. No one was there. No one was in the whole shack, which consisted of two other bedrooms, a living room, and the kitchen. Hades was gone, along with his hybrid minions.

 _If I'm not on the Isle, then where am I?_ I went out the front door through the kitchen and figured I could just wander around until I found something that could give me answers.

Panic had called this place "The Isle". Even if it wasn't something from out of a movie, it still had to be an island of some sort. I listened hard and could hear the ocean. I followed the sound, walking down a cobblestone road. The sky was just as dark as it had been when I'd first woken up, yet no rain had fallen. My eyes followed the clouds across the sky and I saw something peculiar. There was a definitive edge to the clouds in the distance. And they weren't moving. Clouds didn't just stay in place like that, but these ones were.

"Weird," I said out loud.

"You? Oh yes you are." I jumped about a mile out of my shoes when a scratchy voice appeared in my ear. The boy standing next to me was close to my age, but otherwise resembled Pain. He was a red hybrid creature...thing.

"Who are you?" I yelped. I placed a hand on my frantically beating heart, hoping I could calm it. The boy gave me a weird look.

"You're extra weird today, Hads," he said. I bristled at the name.

"Answer the question," I said, putting my hands on my hips. I learned in school that putting your hands on your hips makes you look more confident, so I tried to do it whenever I wasn't feeling particularly confident.

"It's me?" He said slowly, like I was dumb. "Pester?" I couldn't help but snort at the name. Pester? What kind of name was that? "You're messing with me! God, why do I always fall for it?"

I shook my head. "Whatever, _Pester_. I have things to do." I started to walk away, but paused midstep. Let's say this is all true and I somehow was the daughter of Hades. If Pester was Pain's kid (and who would ever make a baby with Pain? Ew.), than wouldn't that make Pain my minion? "On the other hand, you can help me. Come on." I grabbed Pester's arm the way his uncle had grabbed mine the night before and pulled him along down the road.

"What the hell?" Pester cried as we picked up speed. I tried not to look shocked by the swear word, but I was still in middle school. We weren't allowed to swear.

"Why do the clouds do that?" I asked, nodding towards the edge of the grey clouds.

"'Cause of the spell, I don't know! Can we slow down?" Pester was tripping over his own feet, so I took mercy on him and slowed my pace.

"What spell?"

"What are you, nuts?" Pester replied. "You know what spell. You're being extra weird today." He repeated himself. His hair was fire red and kept getting into his eyes, which were the same color. His tail dragged on the stones behind us.

"So you said. Pretend I'm stupid and explain it to me, then." I was sick and tired of being confused, so I decided I was getting answers no matter what.

"The spell Fairy Godmother put on the Isle to keep us all here? You know? It keeps the clouds like that, though it never rains."

"Why doesn't it rain?" My pulse was quickening with every word he said. Everything that left his mouth was leading me to the impossible.

"Dad says it's so we can't grow anything. It makes us completely reliant on them."

"On who?" I asked, but I didn't need an answer. We had just walked around a building blocking the view of the mainland in the distance. There was no doubt about it, no matter how impossible it could be, where I was.

"On Auradon, of course."

* * *

Pester ran off as soon as my grip slackened on his arm. He cursed me with more curse words than I'd ever heard in my life, but I ignored him. I stared at the bright, glittering, colorful land on the other side of the water in wonder. Auradon. That was Auradon. That meant that _this_ had to be the Isle. I wasn't crazy or stupid. Somehow, I had ended up on the Isle of the Lost. Somehow, I had become Hades' daughter.

My stomach growled painfully. I was starving! I couldn't even remember the last time I'd eaten. It must have been dinner back home, but how long had it been since then? I had no idea.

How was I supposed to find food on the Isle? If the books were right, everyone fought for food when they were brought in on the... barges... Oh. That's why Hades was so mad before. He must have sent his daughter to go get food and supplies from the barge that Auradon sent and then I turned up empty handed.

I shouldn't have let Pester go so easily! How was I supposed to find food in a place full of thieves and crooks? I had no money to go to one of the few restaurants I could spot in town. Did they even use money on the Isle?

My stomach growled again and I whimpered. I started walking, trying to come up with an idea for food. After I'd eaten, I could think of a way to get off the Isle and get home.

I would get home, right?

* * *

 **A/N** : And a second chapter! I hope this wasn't too all over the place. The next chapter should be more interesting, as we'll be meeting some characters you all will recognize. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter and of Hadley!

Stay evil, doll-face!


End file.
